Granite Zone
|d=In front of Flygon's gate. |z1=Meeting Place |z2=Flower Zone }} The Granite Zone (Japanese: ストーンゾーン Stone Zone) is the seventh zone the player arrives in in the game PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. It's an ancient ruin said to have been around for centuries. Its inhabitants make sure its traditions remain unchanged and take their jobs very seriously. The leader of this zone is . After leaving the Haunted Zone, Piplup announces that the hot air balloon found in the Beach Zone has been repaired and is capable of taking the team to the Sky Pavilion as soon as they learn its location. The player then sets off to the Granite Zone to learn the Sky Pavilion's whereabouts. When the player first arrives, warns the player that only a chosen few may make it past the ruins and enter the Sky Pavilion. Then the player meets a who does not let the player pass unless the player has cleared 's Hurdle Bounce. Once Absol's Hurdle Bounce has been cleared, Hoppip lets the player past and becomes the player's friend. The player then meets a guarding a gateway to the rest of the ruins. Flygon explains that the player must learn three secret words before they can pass through to the other side of the gate. When going to the first secret word, the player meets a that challenges the player to a battle. Once Blastoise is defeated, he comes the player's friend and he goes to the Beach Zone. The first secret word is with and a says that there is a switch at the end of some moving platforms. Once the switch has been activated, some doors open. In one of the doors the player will find Porygon-Z, and he challenges the player to a quiz. Once complete, the player learns the first secret word and Porygon-Z becomes the player's friend. The player meets a guarding a doorway and, once the player has a secret word, lets the player past and becomes the player's friend. The player then meets an who challenges the player to a battle to see who deserves the name "Lightning Strike". Once defeated, Electivire becomes the player's friend. The player then has to hit a switch to turn of some flames. Over there, there is a lift. When the player uses it, it takes them to a who challenges the player to a skill game. Once complete, the player learn the second secret word, Togekiss becomes the players friend and the player learns the third secret word lies with in the Cavern Zone. After all three words have been passed to the player, Flygon will then let the player pass through the gate. The player then meets a who says the player must clear 's attraction. Once Salamence's attraction has been cleared, Jumpluff becomes the player's friend. Attractions Absol's Hurdle Bounce Absol's Hurdle Bounce (Japanese: アブソルのつぎつぎハードル Absol's Hurdle Succession) uses the same aim as Bulbasaur's Daring Dash. However, the view of this attraction is different from that of Bulbasaur's and there are hurdles that the player must jump over by pressing the 2 button. If the Pokémon hits the hurdle or trips on it while jumping, it will cause the Pokémon to slow down. The best Pokémon to play as in this attraction is , who will start off in its Land Forme but transforms into Sky Forme before it starts running. Salamence's Air Ace Salamence's Air Ace (Japanese: ボーマンダのスーパースカイレース Bohmander's Super Sky Race), the player must fly through the air by tilting the Wii remote and destroy targets with a projectile attack fired with the 2 button. Once every Pokémon has achieved their bonus, will be unlocked. Available Pokémon This is a list of all the Pokémon that can be befriended in the Granite Zone. The locations listed are where the respective Pokémon is commonly found when first entering the zone, however the Pokémon have free range and may run off when interacting with other Pokémon. Other Pokémon These Pokémon make an appearance in the Granite Zone but cannot be befriended there by any means. Category:PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure Category:Ruins de:Steinzone es:Zona Ruinas ja:ストーンゾーン